Mobile phones and mobile devices have become an essential part of daily life globally. The way people use their mobile phones and mobile devices has changed tremendously over the years. One of the most popular uses of mobile phones and devices are taking pictures and filming video.
Mobile phone and mobile device accessories have played a large role in device preservation and protection. The mobile phone and mobile device accessories industry has grown but innovation has not grown with it.
There are mobile phone and device cases to protect the device from damage, the elements, and cosmetic appeal through design. The development of mobile phone and device cases have expanded to many innovations but are limited. Many of the innovations are cosmetic and protecting the device from damage and water.
When taking pictures and filming using a mobile phone or device, it is important to be quick to enable photography and filming before the activity ends. Most mobile phone and device cases are simply held in the case and place into the pockets, handbag, or holster. This does not allow for quick actionable movement.
Placing a mobile phone or device, which are in a mobile phone or device case for protection, without a holster is very limiting. The phone is usually placed in the pocket while traveling around such as walking and riding a bike. When a person is walking around an amusement park or concert, phones are usually held in one's hands or placed in pockets waiting for the right moment to capture using the mobile phone or device. If the mobile phone or device is not accessed quickly, the opportunity is missed.
Placing a mobile phone or device, which are in a mobile phone or device case for protection, without a holster into a handbag is also very limiting. When a person is walking around an event, phones are usually placed in the handbags waiting in the handbag until the mobile phone or device is used to take a picture or film. If the mobile phone or device is not accessed quickly, the opportunity is missed as the device was in the handbag.
Another type of popular mobile phone case is the holster. Common mobile phone and device holsters exist in two ways. One way is simply a mobile phone or device without a protective case placed into the mobile phone and device holster. The other common option is a mobile phone or device inside a protection case which is then placed into a fitted holster. These holsters are traditional designed to fit and clip onto the belt of one's waist.
Many other innovations in the mobile phone and mobile device case industry have been designed for cosmetic appeal. Mobile phone and mobile device cases have been designed to provide cosmetic appeal of all type to imbedded, faux diamond studs and many others.
Currently, there isn't a mobile phone or device case that is designed or can be worn around the neck or shoulder. By allowing mobile phone and/or device users to have an apparatus that can store the mobile phone and/or device in a protective case with capability to be worn around the neck or shoulder, users of mobile phone and/or devices can access their phones faster while allowing hands free storage in a fashionable manner.